


rewrite the stars - reprise

by supresso



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Period-Typical Racism, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supresso/pseuds/supresso
Summary: Co jeśli to Wade Wilson był na miejscu Phillipa, a Peter Parker przejął rolę Anne?The Greatest Showman au!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 10





	rewrite the stars - reprise

**Author's Note:**

> Brak dialogów, może być ciężko  
> krotki oneshot inspirowany The Greatest Showman, bo ciąży nade mną ta historia od dłuższego czasu i nie chce puścić.  
> Enjoy!

Wade nigdy nie pragnął niczego bardziej od jakiejkolwiek miłości. Gdy tylko ujrzał „dziwadło" w cyrku Starka od razu wiedział czego chce. Jego życie nie było łatwe, chociaż postronnym osobom wydawało się odwrotnie, w końcu miał pieniądze, rodziców i stabilną pracę, która była uznawana za coś dobrego, godnego jego statusu. A jednak z jego perspektywy to wyglądało kompletnie inaczej. Ojciec go bił od małego, matka się tym nie przejmowała i uznawała to za konieczne, nie miał przyjaciół przez bycie bogatym, co z kolei doprowadziło do szaleństwa, które musiał ukrywać, aby ponownie nie oberwać. Nienawidził takiej stabilności, jaką miał, chciał adrenaliny i czegoś niespodziewanego. Ale gdy dostał ofertę od samego Tony'ego Starka, który proponował mu współpracę wraz z nim w cyrku jednak zawahał się. Miał wiele do stracenia, ale jeszcze więcej do zyskania. Wtedy zobaczył ją — jak się później dowiedział jego — przy czarnoskórym bracie. Stał rozmawiając z nim i lekko się uśmiechając.

Nie pożałował tamtej decyzji, że przyjął ofertę Starka, ale nie mógł tego powiedzieć jakiś czas później przy występie Jenny, gdy już przy pierwszym krzywym spojrzeniu porzucił delikatną dłoń Petera. Żałował tego, ale nie mógł cofnąć czasu, chciał tylko porozmawiać z nim po pokazie, lecz uciekł nieuchwytnie od niego. Wade był typem osoby, która nie wybacza sobie, chociażby najmniejszych błędów, więc chciał jak najszybciej go naprawić. Spotkał starszego Parkera rozmawiającego z albinoską Gwen, która była sceptycznie nastawiona do Wilsona od początku, a teraz krzywo patrzyła się na niego, gdy podszedł do Petera. Cicho poprosił go o rozmowę, na co drugi zmieszał się nieznacznie, ale ostatecznie poszedł z nim na spacer. Rozmawiali długo, z początku o faktycznie istotnych tematach, lecz z minuty na minutę atmosfera się rozluźniała i końcowo prowadzili luźną rozmowę. Wade poczuł się szczęśliwy pierwszy raz od dawna. Takie uczucie towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem, gdy był przy Peterze Parkerze — na scenie zwanym Tarantulą lub kobietą, która chce oszukać Boga.

Nie zapominajmy, że to jest historia Wade'a Wilsona, jego szczęście długo nie mogło trwać i zaraz na pierwszej prawdziwej randce spotkał swoich rodziców. Nie miał siły zaprzeczyć na krzyki ojca i płacz matki, ale gdy tylko ujrzał zeszklone oczy chłopaka, który chwilę później uciekł, nie wytrzymał i wykrzyczał wszystko swoim rodzicom. To jak bardzo go zniszczyli oraz jak mocno kocha chłopaka, który w ich oczach był niczym więcej jak pokraką i wynaturzeniem. Wybiegł z budynku i nie patrząc przed siebie myślał tylko gdzie mogł znaleźć Petera, co jednak nie było takie trudne. Był w sali treningowej i przygotowywał się do treningu, co zawsze robił, gdy był wściekły lub załamany. Mężczyzna przypuszczał, że w tym przypadku to było oba na raz. Zaczął mówić do Parkera, tłumaczył mu, że wszystko jest w porządku i on nie będzie się przyporządkował woli rodzicom, którzy prawdopodobnie się go wyrzekną. Ale on był w stanie mu uwierzyć. Złamał mu serce brakiem reakcji, gdy pozwolił, aby był obrażany. Jednak w sercach obojga tkwiła nadzieja na wspólną przyszłość i zmianę przeznaczenia, które usilnie chciało ich rozdzielić.

Ale Peter najwidoczniej nie mógł mu ponownie zaufać.

A Wade po raz kolejny dostał kopa w dupę od życia.

Stark oszalał, budynek płonął, a złamane serce Wilsona rwało się do środka budynku, gdy nigdzie nie widział ukochanego. Napędzony adrenaliną, rozpaczą i bezsilnością wbiegł do palącego się cyrku, nie zauważając, że osoba, za którą dosłownie wbiegł w ogień, właśnie krzyczy jego imię. Tony jakby chciał odkupić swoje winy, porzucenie Pepper, Morgan oraz całego cyrku. Kilka minut strachu, krzyków przerażenia i szlochu ludzi dzieliło dwa serca od ponownego spotkania. Peter oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową brata, łkając cicho. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś poświecił się aż tak dla niego i wskoczył w płomienie, aby go ratować. On natomiast go odrzucił z obawy przed porzuceniem. Powolne łzy z sekundy na sekundę zamieniały się w głośny płacz. Z amoku wyrwało go krzyki innych i szturchnięcie przez Milesa. Tony Stark właśnie wynosił drugiego mężczyznę, kuśtykając i kaszląc. Jedno pytanie zawisło w powietrzu — czy on z tego wyjdzie?

Wade ledwo był w stanie otworzyć ociężałe powieki. Pierwszy widok po obudzeniu się był oszałamiający. Pochylał się nad nim anioł w ludzkiej skórze, rozpromieniony i z oczami pełnymi łez. Dwa pierwsze bodźce, jakie poczuł to czuły pocałunek na ustach od chłopaka oraz krople, które skapnęły z jego oczu na twarz poszkodowanego.

Wtedy go olśniło. Miał całą sparzoną skórę, pokryta w bliznach i ropieniach. Brak żadnych włosów na głowie ani brwi przeraził go. W głowie miał tylko jedną reakcję. Obrzydliwy. Peter, zauważając jego reakcję na nowy, przykry wygląd tylko ścisnął jego dłonie i się uśmiechnął. Nie miał zamiaru go opuścić teraz ani nigdy. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i ignorując oburzone ciche krzyki pielęgniarek pocałowali się ponownie. Teraz oboje mogli być uznani za dziwadła. Teraz oboje mogli być razem bez przeszkód.

Gwiazdy zostały napisane inaczej.


End file.
